Why I'm Glad I Met You
by StoryWriter369
Summary: Amu lists the reasons why she's glad she met HIM and loves HIM. The boy who comforted her always. One-shot.


Why I'm Glad I Met You

**Me:**** Hey! I came up with this one-shot idea out of nowhere and decided to post it. I'm keeping the shipping a secret! ^_^**

**Amu:**** *chokes* WHAT?!**

**Me:**** o.O You deaf? I said I was keeping it a secret. I wanna keep it a mystery! :3**

**Amu:**** I hate you.**

**Me:**** *smiles evilly* AMU** _**LOVES**_** A BOY AND SHE'S TOO SHY TO CONFESS!**

**Amu:**** NANI?!**

**Kukai: *appears out of nowhere* Really? Who?**

**Amu: *blushes crimson* N-None of your business.**

**Me:**** It's fun to get you both flustered.**

**Kukai & Amu:**** *glaring at me***

**Me:**** *ignores them* This is told in Amu's POV. Also, this isn't according to the anime. I made some stuff up. Oh well. *shrug***

**Kukai & Amu:**** DON'T IGNORE US!**

**Me: ****Was someone speaking? Maybe I'm hearing things...*ignores them again***

**Kukai & Amu:**** YOU'RE DEAD! *chase me around***

**Me: *starts running away from them* AHHHH! I WANNA LIVE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! AND I ALSO DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! ENJOY!**

* * *

I am glad I met you. **You** can lighten the mood, **you're** cheerful and optimistic, **you** have a great spirit and are kind, **you **are encouraging, **you** help me through hard times...And most of all, I'm falling for **you**. And I still am.

* * *

**You** know how to make me have fun, even if I'm acting like I'm against it.

_"Yo, Hinamori!" **You** greeted me, grinning his usual grin. I was sitting on a bench._

_"Yeah?" I asked. **You **gave me a mischievous grin and reached for my hand. My eyes widened, knowing what **you** were going to do._

_"N-No! I don't wanna go! I might die!" I resisted dramatically, failing. **You** dragged me off the seat and ran full speed, me flying through the air and screaming. Still, somehow I enjoyed it. I was with **you**._

* * *

**You** are optimistic, cheerful, and lighten the mood.

_"I'm going to graduate soon, remember?" **You** stated as Yaya clung to **you**, bawling her eyes out._

_"I don't want you to go! Can't you get left-back and stay?!" She wailed. "You won't be a guardian anymore if you go!"_

_**You** patted her head and laughed. "But I will visit you guys from time to time." **You** tried to hide the sadness in your eyes by reassuring her and all the guardians, but failed, as I could tell **you** wanted to stay as well.  
_

_"First Nadeshiko and now Kukai...? Who'll be the new Jack and Queen?" I thought, depressed. I felt weight on my head and I looked up._

_"Hinamori! Cheer up! It's better when you smile!" **You** told me, grinning your usual grin, **you're** hand on my head._

_"Yeah...But-" I began, frowning, only to be interrupted.  
_

_"No 'but's. We're still friends and I'm not that far. I'll **always** be here for you and the others," **You **looked at me gently. "If you need me, if the other guardians need me, I'll be there."_

_My eyes began to tear-up. "Arigatou!" **You** could always make me feel better._

* * *

**_You_** have a great spirit, are encouraging, and are kind.

_**You** kicked the winning goal and grinned. **You're** team cheered for **you**, glad they won. The guardians and I stood up from our picnic blanket, cheering for you. We were so glad **you** won._

_The other team looked depressed and were surprised when **you** approached them. They all looked at **you**, their faces sweaty and tired._

_"Good game," **You** told them, grinning._

_"You're only saying that 'cause you're team won..." A person from the opposite team mumbled and his team murmured in agreement. I could hear it from where I was. and my eyebrows furrowed. How could they accuse **you** of that?_

_You only chuckled, unaffected. "That's not the reason. You guys played well, and it seems you practiced a lot. But I seem some flaws to why you lost..." And **you** began giving them advice on how to play better. I had to smile. It was just like **you** to be encouraging and nice._

* * *

**You** helped me through hard times, and still do.

_"Yo, Hinamori!" **You** said to me, walking into the Royal Garden. I looked up and **you** found tears in my eyes. I said **your** name, on the verge of tears._

_"Oi-Oi! D-Don't cry! I'll get you ice cream! Don't cry, please!" **You** begged. _

_A few minutes later, we were sitting on bench eating ice cream as I told **you** how much was on my mind and what has happened to me._

_"I see..." **You** murmured._

_"That's all you have to say?" I looked at **you**, glaring a bit._

_"You shouldn't doubt yourself. That's why your egg turned into an X-egg," **You** said suddenly. "And even if Nadeshiko is gone, remember, she promised she'd come back next semester. Even if I'm not a guardian anymore, I am still your friend. You shouldn't worry about things like that, Hinamori."_

_"Arigatou..." I whispered, smiling at my lap. "You really know how to make me feel better."_

_**You** grinned. "Isn't that what friends do?" And that's when I couldn't help but break into a grin, staring straight at **you**._

* * *

**You** make me happy. **You** help me through the hardest times. **You** stick with your friends no matter where you are.

**You** are my true love, I am sure of it, with all my heart.

_**I love you, Kukai Souma...I always will.**_

_**And this is why I'm glad I met you...**_

* * *

**Me:**** Like it? Hate it? Review your opinion, please! Arigatou! I'M STILL ALIVE! ^_^**

**Kukai & Amu: *blushing hard*  
**

**Me:**** *teasing* Oh! So you like the story, hmm?**

**Kukai & Amu:**** URUSAI! **

**Me: IT'S TRUE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Amu: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Me:**** YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY MOUTH! NOW KISS THE BOY ALREADY!**

**Amu: Wh-What?! O/O**

**Kukai:**** Oh...What the heck?! *grabs Amu and kisses her***

**Me:**** *cheering* AND THE BOY MAKES THE FIRST MOVE! GO KUKAI!**

**Amu: *blushing 50 shades of red***

**Me: Ja'ne! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, R & R! ^_^**


End file.
